Mientras Tanto, en Clase
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿Cómo llevaban los padres de karasuno sus clases? Bueno, al fin y al cabo ellos también eran estudiantes. Daisuga. One-shot.


¡Primer fanfic de Haikyuu del año!

Espero se encuentren bien, y si no pues espero y todo mejore, aquí les comparto un rapidito one-shot que escribí esta noche, hoy 7 de febrero, al haberme quedado sin intenet e inspirándome de un fan art que me topé por instagram.

Es algo random y sin mucha cosa, pero como siempre digo... odio decirle no cuando la inspiración llega a mi :3

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es mío~ sólo tomo a sus muy hermosos personajes para escribir lo que a mi mente llega :3

**Aclaraciones:** OOC ¿tal vez? comedia fail.

¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto, en Clase.**

Aburrido.

Si, era esa la palabra exacta para describir el ambiente de la clase que veía en ese mismo instante. Luchaba con sus párpados, buscando no quedarse dormido en el acto... Ah, dormir sonaba tan tentador.

¡No! Si se dormía en esa clase se meterá en un problema gravísimo ¿Cómo olvidar a es compañero suyo que se quedó dormido la última vez? No lo culpaba, para nada, pero sin duda nunca olvidará como su anciano profesor -tenía setenta ¿Cómo llamarlo entonces?- se volvió una fiera al encontrarlo roncando en su puesto y le despertó clavando de lleno la tiza justo en el centro de su frente...

Tenía setenta y una estupenda puntería.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente, y echó una miradita a su alrededor... Y no era de extrañar que prácticamente todos ahí estuvieran en su misma situación.

El ya mayor profesor seguía con su profunda, era demasiado para jóvenes de preparatoria, explicación acerca de la estática y sus derivados. Mientras, podía sentir como con cada palabra, que nunca en su vida había escuchado para rematar, sus párpados se cerraban...

-Resiste, Daichi.-

Dio un respingo al sentir algo en su espalda, el borrador del lápiz de su compañero, y el llamado que vino en forma de susurro. Apenas y miró hacia atrás, otra cosa era que si el mayor notaba a alguien voltear se armaba también una buena, y notó ahí al mismísimo Sugawara bien despierto... Esperen ¿Estaba tomando notas también? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podía? Definitivamente, su vice capitán era increíble... Y no sólo por eso.

-Lo intento, pero es muy difícil.- se echó un poco hacia atrás y habló muy bajito. La risita del peligris le relajó.

-Tú puedes.- no sabía cómo ayudarle así que sólo le ánimo. Esperaba que funcionara.

Asintió lentamente, a lo que Suga captó, y se enderezó en su lugar prestándole atención de nueva cuenta a su mayor profesor, aun cuando no entendía absolutamente nada.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando volvió a sentir los párpados pesados y como su mente se nublada cada vez más. Buscó distraerse con cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero no era fácil encontrar algo lo suficiente entretenido en un aula de clases... Y menos en una materia como esa.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió con la intención de despejarse. Pero sólo funcionaba por unos segundos, rápidamente sus ojos volvían a querer cerrarse. Miró la hora y si no fuera un chico de tercero, maduro y firme se hubiera lanzado a llorar al enterarse que aún faltaba una hora de clases ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? ¡Esto no era de _dios_!

Debía mantener la calma, al fin y al cabo había estado en situaciones peores con su equipo, y una idea iluminó su mente... ¿Qué tal el usar su imaginación? no parecía tan mala idea, después de todo era lo único que tenía.

Miró un punto firme en su cuaderno en blanco y su mente comenzó a trabajar...

**.**

**.**

Eran horas del atardecer, lo supo por el destello naranja del cielo, y apenas divisó su hogar aceleró un poco los pasos para llegar de una vez por todas.

Ya ahí, hogar dulce hogar, quitó sus zapatos y se encaminó al interior... Una cabellera gris, tan perfecta, fue con lo que se encontró y apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, que al fin había llegado, se dio media vuelta regalándole una de esas sonrisas que le derretían por dentro, de esas que lo enamoraban cada vez más.

-Bienvenido a casa, Daichi.-

-Estoy en casa.-

Y era esa la razón principal por la que amaba estar en su hogar, en el hogar de ambos. Entonces, dejándose llevar por el momento, se llegó hasta él y le abrazó por la cintura listo para darle su propio saludo. Y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los dulces de quien le volvía loco...

**.**

**.**

-Sawamura.-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, con todos los demás jóvenes observándolo con pena profunda...

Reaccionó y tragó saliva ante la mirada fría que su profesor le dedicaba ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo...?

-¿Puede decirme qué fue lo último que dije?-

Su voz, más áspera que nunca, le hizo sudar... Fue un placer el haber vivido.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, al mirar su mesa, donde se suponía que debía estar su vacío cuaderno, se encontró con varias notas. Leyó la última línea, con disimulo, no estando nada seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien... Pero que no se repita. Continuamos.-

Su declaración le hizo sentir un alivio inmenso, uno que jamás había tenido ¿Había acertado? aún no lo podía creer...

Esperen ¿Por qué tenía notas de la clase en su mesa? Sólo había una explicación para eso...

-Estuvo cerca, Daichi ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no habría actuado?-

Su pecho se hundió y no, no era por el haberle salvado la vida... Era por su recién fantasía. Por supuesto que era él ¡Por supuesto que estaba por besar a Suga!

-Y... ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?-

Los nervios volvieron a atacarle y esta vez por una causa distinta. Ni cuenta se dio que la eterna y aburrida clase acabó, por fin, hasta que notó a Suga frente suyo mirándole un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo, ya todo pasó.- puso una mano en su hombro- Saliste ileso ¡Ahora eres el héroe de la clase!- exclamó con una risita.

Le miró a los ojos, sus claros y especiales ojos, y su tensión desapareció.

-Gracias a ti.- por fin logró decir.

-De nada.- quitó la mano de su hombro, la tuvo ahí más de lo que debería más bien- Si perdemos a nuestro capitán sí que será un problema para el equipo... No podemos estar sin ti.-

Sugawara tomó su propio cuaderno de su puesto y regresó al suyo a ordenar sus cosas dejándolo a él, al pobre capitán del equipo de _volley_ de _karasuno_, con su cabeza y corazón vuelto un lío ¿Por qué Sugawara Koishi tenía que ser tan dulce? no pudo sino sólo recordar aquella fantasía de antes...

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien, Daichi?- preguntó luego de escuchar un sonido sordo y al ver ahí al susodicho con la frente en la mesa.

Levantó su pulgar, en señal afirmativa, sin separarse de la madera. Podía apostar todo su dinero a que su cara estaba más roja que una caja entera de tomates frescos.

Una gota bajó de la sien del peli gris, su capitán sí que estaba actuando extraño... Pero no podía superar a su actitud soñadora de hace rato atrás, no pudo verlo bien pero estaba seguro que babeaba y todo… Bueno, tal vez efectos secundarios de la clase de física.

Y, desde ese día, en las clases aburridas Daichi comenzó a llenar sus cuadernos de extraños y deformes dibujitos para entretenerse y evitar pensar en cosas que no _debía_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les dije, comedia fail XD

ah, si alguien desea ver el fan art (o tal vez alguien ya lo vio y al leer esto lo supo identificar) subiré un post en mi tumblr con este fanfic y anexando dicho fan art. Si desean ir allá a verlo mi tumblr es **leidycc.**

En fin, espero les haya agradado :3 admito que me hacía falta escribir con este par uwu me gustan mucho. Si tienen algún comentario bien será recibido :3

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
